Bobby and Alex's Special Valentine's Day
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: My special BA Valentine's day story. A romantic dinner by candlelight. Love songs playing on the stereo. Two people in love, happy and ready to take it to another level. Come inside and take a look at Goren and Eames special Valentine's day romance.


**Title: Bobby and Alex's special Valentine's Day**

**Characters/Parings: Bobby/Alex (isn't it obvious)**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the show, I'd move it to HBO, Cinemax or even PPV because the BA lovin' will be off the hook!**

**Setting/Classification: Current Season**

**Spoilers/Notes: BA is established in this story. Set in current season of sorts (since we got a lot of BA moments this season and last).**

**Summary: A romantic dinner by candlelight. Love songs playing on the radio. Two people in love, happy and ready to take it to another level. Come inside and take a look at Goren and Eames special Valentine's day romance.**

**Author's note: Since I did a special EO Valentine's day story, it's only fitting for me to do a BA one as well. This is much more fluffy and less smutty, but you'll get the idea.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Goren residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**February 14, 2008 (Valentine's day)**

Everything was set.

The table was set, the candles were lit, soft music playing on the stereo and you could smell the tempting aroma coming from the kitchen.

Bobby Goren wanted this night to special. He's been waiting a long time to do something special for his girlfriend Alexandra Eames. They've been partners for seven years, but they've been dating for almost two and he couldn't be happier.

He was the luckiest man alive when he got to call her his girlfriend after they admitted their feelings for each other. Sure, the brass was not happy when they found out, but what could they do? Split them up? They didn't do a damn thing. Besides, Bobby's best friend Elliot Stabler and the love of his life Olivia Benson went through the same thing when their romantic feelings went public. But, everything worked out in the end for them. They were now married and expecting a baby girl.

Bobby reached inside his pants pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. Tonight was the night he was gonna make it happen. He knew he loved Alex from the moment he saw her seven years ago. With most partners wanted to run away from him because of his oddball status, she stuck around. And he couldn't be more in love with her now.

Even better, when she finally admitted she loved him, he thought he was gonna die from happiness. Their first kiss was amazing. Their first time making love was amazing and their first date was amazing. Behind his brilliance as the Major Case Squad's resident criminal profiler, he was a total sweetheart. A romantic, to say the least.

He put the box back in his pocket just as the doorbell rang. Taking a deep breath, he went to the door and opened it; nearly having a heart attack at the sight of Alexandra wearing a stunning short strapless black dress. Her golden blond hair hung loosely but she looked beautiful.

"Hey you," he murmured as he pulled her inside. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"All right, tiger, there's plenty of that after dinner. Which smells delicious, by the way," she grinned when the pulled apart.

"Anything for my sweetheart, especially on this special day," he smiled as he led her over on the couch, then he sat her down on it. He then handed her a glass of white wine.

"Thank you, Bobby," she smiled as she took a sip.

"Well, let me check on dinner and I'll be right back," he said before he turned on his heel and left, leaving her alone. She took the time to survey his home. He turned it into an aura of romance. She couldn't remember the last time she was romanced like this. Furthermore, when was the last time she had a good home cooked meal? Since her husband's death, she's been alone. No man has shown her what love is really like. Now, she can experience it first hand, thanks to Bobby.

Speaking of Bobby, he reappeared a few minutes later, wearing a lopsided grin on his face.

"Dinner is ready, my dear," he said, holding out his hand.

Smiling, she grabbed his hand and allowed him to lead her into the dining room.

"Oh, Bobby, it's so beautiful. You didn't have to do this," she gasped in shock at the sight of dining room table being set up by candlelight.

"Yes, I did. You deserve it, honey. Happy Valentine's day," he said as he pulled out a chair for her to sit in. Once she did, he leaned down and kissed her softly before he took a seat right across from her.

Dinner was fabulous. Bobby went all out on this one. Baked ziti with mozzarella, a caesar side salad and oysters for appetizers was just the tip of the iceberg. To top it all off, a good bottle of red wine sealed the deal. It was perfect.

During dinner, Bobby couldn't stop staring at Alex. She blushed when his eyes attended to hers. God, she was so beautiful. He wanted to pinch himself because he still can't believe he gets to call her his. He'd wake up everyday, wondering what he did do so right to deserve her.

After dinner, which was almost an hour later, the pair went back into the living room, holding hands. Suddenly, without warning, he took her in his arms as a slow song began to play on the stereo. For the next several minutes, they danced as if they were the only two people in this world.

"I love you, Bobby," she whispered against his chest.

He kissed her forehead gently. "I love you, too, honey."

"This has been the best Valentine's day I'd ever had," she moaned when he rubbed her back gently.

_Think so? Just wait, baby, _he thought happily as they continued dancing.

"I could use some dessert right now," she mumbled.

"Well, the second part of dessert comes much later, but I did make this fabulous chocolate raspberry cake, so I think we should indulge in it right now," he said as he took her hand and led her over to the sofa, then he sat her down on it. Picking up a fork, he took a hunk of it off the plated and fed it to her, for which she moaned when she felt the smooth velvet chocolate and the sweetness of the raspberry melt right in her mouth.

"This is good, Bobby," she moaned again.

"I knew it would," he grinned.

"Honestly, this is the best meal I'd ever tasted. The ziti was amazing; the salad was so good and this cake hits all my right spots. Bobby, you're driving me crazy here," she giggled.

"Well, it's time for us to exchange gifts. Do you wanna go first or should I?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her. He really wanted to peel that dress off of her and have his way with her.

"I'll go first," she replied as she reached over and grabbed her gift, then she handed it to him. He opened it up quickly and was surprised to pull out a Rolex watch he's been eyeing on for a long while. Hell, he even mentioned having one of those once during their constant dinner dates.

"Alex, I didn't think you'd remembered," he said, still in shock of what he was holding.

"Hey, you kept mentioning it over and over again. How could I not remember?" she teased.

"Okay, you got me. Now, it's my turn. Only, my gift will change our lives forever," he said as he took a deep breath and got down on one knee. She gasped in shock because she knew what he was about to do.

"Alexandra, I'd loved you since you first walked through the doors of the Major Case Squad seven years ago. You're the only woman who stuck by me when times got rough. Even after I lost my mother and the stuff you been through with Joe, you still stuck by me. I love you so much that I don't ever wanna go another day without you. So, from my heart to your, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Baby, will you marry me?" Bobby asked, looking elated that he got it all out.

For the first time in her life, she was speechless. She couldn't believe this was happening. Finally, someone came along and rescued her from another potential broken heart.

"Yes, Bobby, I will marry you," she whispered to him. He placed the ring on her finger and scooped her up in his arms. Twirling her around, they were both laughing and crying at the same time.

When he sat her down, he leaned over and kissed her passionately. She moaned in his mouth and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"I love you," he whispered when they pulled apart.

Smiling, she replied, "I love you, too."

They fell down the floor together, forgetting about the chocolate cake and decided to devour into their second part of dessert for tonight.

**The End!**

**Hope you liked it! Happy Valentine's day!**

**Please review!**


End file.
